Le cadeau
by DSPallas
Summary: Depuis que les choses ont changées entre Jane et Lisbon, cette dernière est résolue à rester la plus discrète possible sur leur relation, le temps que les gens oublient un peu son histoire avec Marcus Pike. Mais quand on est amoureux, on est aussi parfois tête en l'air… One shot.


« Merde merde merde » grommela Lisbon entre ses dents. Rien dans le salon, rien dans la cuisine, et pas plus dans la chambre.

En désespoir de cause, Teresa attrapa ses clés, sortit de sa maison d'un pas décidé et entra dans son garage. Mais là encore, déception : le sac n'était pas non plus dans sa voiture. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, le cadeau pour sa nièce acheté l'après-midi même avait disparu.

Contrariée, elle revint chez elle et se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Jane leva le nez de son livre « Il n'est pas dans la voiture non plus visiblement »

Elle secoua la tête.

« T'es-tu arrêtée quelque part entre la boutique où tu a acheté le cadeau et la maison ? »

« Oui, je suis repassée par le bureau pour finir un rapport en retard, et je suis aussi passée au drug-store d'à côté prendre de la lessive en rentrant… »

« Il est… » Jane regarda sa montre « … 19h40. Appelle le bureau, peut-être que Wylie est encore là, et peut vérifier si tu ne l'a pas laissé là-bas? ».

« C'est ce que j'allais faire » répondit-elle d'un air boudeur en empoignant son téléphone portable. Lisbon se mordait anxieusement la lèvre inférieure. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, la messagerie du jeune informaticien se déclencha.

« Il ne répond pas, il doit être déjà parti. Et puis personne ne reste si tard un vendredi soir ! Ah c'est trop bête ! Je voulais faire le colis et l'envoyer à Chicago dès demain matin, pour être sûre qu'il arrive à temps pous son anniversaire… »

« Abbott. »

« Quoi Abbott ? »

« Essaie Abbott. Je suis prêt à parier ma paire de chaussettes tricotées main qu'il est encore au boulot. »

Jane pouvait garder ses chaussettes. Abbott était bien le genre de chef à être encore au boulot, alors que tout le monde était déjà en week-end.

« Patron? Oui, non non, tout va bien. Vous êtes encore au bureau ? Bien, je peux vous demander un petit service ? Pouvez vous regarder s'il n'y a pas un grand sac de papier rouge sur ou à côté de mon bureau ? Avec un paquet dedans. Merci. »

Quelque dizaines de secondes plus tard, le visage de Teresa s'éclaira d'un grand sourire. « Il est là ? Merci patron, je croyais l'avoir perdu. Non ce n'était pas important. Enfin oui, un peu, c'est un cadeau pour ma nièce que je devais poster impérativement demain… Mais non ce n'est pas si grave. Non non, ne vous en fait pas. Merci encore. À lundi »

Teresa coupa la communication et soupira. « Je suis bonne pour repasser au FBI demain ». Jane espéra seulement qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention d'y aller trop tôt le lendemain matin. Il avait l'intention de faire la grasse matinée. Mais faire la grasse matinée _avec_ Teresa Lisbon.

••••

Jane entendit vaguement la sonnette de l'entrée, très loin très loin dans les brumes de son sommeil. Il sentit le matelas bouger, perçut le bruit des draps froissés… Il ne comprit que Teresa venait de se lever que quand elle le secoua doucement par l'épaule. Il grogna.

« Jane. Jane… écoute-moi. Ne te lève surtout pas, ne bouge pas de la chambre. »

« Et tu me réveilles pour me dire ça ? » dit-il de sa voix éraillée. « Tu réalises que si tu m'avais laisser dormir, ce sont deux choses que je n'avais aucune chance de faire ? »

Effectivement, vu l'expression qu'il lisait sur son visage, elle était en train de le réaliser.

« Et maintenant, tu réalises que je n'ai plus qu'une envie. Me lever et sortir de la chambre pour… »

« Non ! J'ai dit : tu ne bouges pas ! Ou je te jures que tu vas le regretter ! » souffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant.

« Ok ok, ne tire pas ! » répondit Jane en levant les mains en signe de capitulation, un sourire au coin des lèvres. « Dis-moi au moins pourquoi ? »

« … Abbott. »

« Abbott ? »

« Abbott est là, en bas, à la porte. »

« Ici ? Un samedi matin ? »

La sonnette retentit à nouveau. Trois coups brefs et plutôt impatients.

« Je descends. Jane, s'il te plaît ? Tu fais comme je t'ai demandé. »

« Il sait »

« Chut »

« Il sait Lisbon »

« Ferme-là »

Et sur ces mots elle pivota, serra la ceinture de son peignoir et sortit en coup de vent pour dévaler l'escalier.

« Eh ! Bonjour patron, que me vaut cette visite matinale ? » dit Teresa dans l'entrebâillement de sa porte d'entrée, en plaquant un sourire un peu forcé sur son visage. Puis réalisant son impolitesse, elle ouvrit grand la porte.

« Euh, entrez, entrez »

« Une chose importante Teresa » répondit Abbott en franchissant le seuil et en suivant Lisbon dans son salon. Puis prenant pitié des grands yeux interrogateurs de son agent, il fit glisser son sac à dos de son épaule droite, le posa sur le sol, l'ouvrit et lui tendit un sac de papier rouge avec un grand sourire.

« Le cadeau ! Mais… Oh, il ne fallait pas vous déranger pour ça ! »

« Pas de problème, chère Miss Lisbon, je devais aller chercher la cousine de ma femme ce matin pour une réunion de famille, et il se trouve qu'elle habite à 500 mètres d'ici. Je pouvais bien faire un petit détour. Il serait cruel qu'une jeune fille soit privée de son cadeau d'anniversaire, non ? »

« Monsieur Abbott, vous êtes un grand sentimental. Non, sérieusement, je vous remercie, c'est vraiment gentil de votre part. »

« C'est normal, nous sommes une équipe, après tout » dit-il en s'agenouillant pour refermer son sac à dos. Il n'échappa pas à Lisbon que le regard inquisiteur de son chef scannait discrètement la pièce. Elle se sentit rougir malgré elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien y a voir dans la pièce qui allait la trahir ? Son esprit galopait à deux cent à l'heure. _La veste de Jane ? Non, elle était dans la chambre. Une tasse de thé sur la table ? Non, elle l'avait débarrassée hier soir. Ses chaussures ? Dans le placard de l'entrée. Enfin, pas sûr ça. Aïe. Un caleçon ? Oh non pitié…_

« Euh oui, une équipe. Et une bonne ».

Un petit silence gêné s'installa, qui ne dura que quelques secondes. Il fut brutalement interrompu par le bruit d'une chasse d'eau venant du premier étage, suivi de celui d'une porte qui s'ouvrait et se refermait doucement.

Un petit sourire malicieux se dessina lentement sur les lèvres d'Abbott, dont les yeux sont rivés sur ceux de Teresa. Celle-ci se sent soudain comme un petit lapin pris dans la lumière des phares d'une voiture.

_Eh merde._

« Bonjour Jane ! » lance jovialement Abbott d'une voix forte, sans lâcher du regard la femme en face de lui.

« Salut Dennis ! » la voix lointaine de Jane leur parvint, tout aussi gaie et désinvolte.

Abbott replaça d'un geste fluide son sac sur son épaule, et ajouta « Et bon week-end Lisbon, amusez-vous bien. »

Teresa hocha la tête, elle aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais on aurait dit que ses neurones n'arrivaient plus à se connecter. Elle se dirigea machinalement vers l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et laissa passer son chef, dont on voyait quasiment toutes les dents tellement son sourire était large.

Elle parvint quand même à bredouiller un « À dem… euh lundi… et… et encore merci. » une fois sur le seuil.

« De rien Lisbon. Et surtout, n'oubliez pas d'aller à la poste ! »

Un signe de la main et Abbott lui tournait déjà le dos et marchait vers sa voiture. Lisbon jura qu'elle l'avait entendu glousser.


End file.
